My Little Pony Aurora Midnight Stories
by LunaStar1995
Summary: Aurora Midnight was left in front of Sweet Apple Acres by her mother one stormy night. When the lights flashed on in the farmhouse little did Aurora know that her life was going to change for the better.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young filly was crying and siting on her little periwinkle flank, just outside the gate of a farm.

It was raining and the filly's violet and magenta main and tail were all matter with mud, twigs and grass.

"Why did mama leave me?" The young filly cried out as the tears ran down her face even faster.

The young filly tried to get up to stand when her left front leg buckled.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

"It must be a sprain." The young filly said to herself and as she did the outside light of the farm flashed on.

The door opened and a young stallion with a orange main and bright red coat came walking out.

"Who goes there?" The young stallion yelled as he walked out towards the front gates.

The little periwinkle pony gasps as the young stallion looks over the gates at the little filly in front of his home.

"Oh, are you ok?" The young stallion asks as he busts through the gates and helps the young filly to her hooves only to have her cry out in pain.

"NO!" The young filly falls but the young red stallion catches her.

"I got you. Come on." The young orange main stallion helps the young injured filly onto his back and carries her into the farmhouse.

A green colored mare was waiting in the living room for them. Along with a young orange filly with a yellow main.

"Big Mac who's that?" The young orange filly asks as she runs over to help the stallion lay the violet and magenta main colored filly onto the couch.

"I don't know Applejack!" Big Mac looks down at the young orange filly next to him.

"Um excuse me?" The Green mare, and the two young ponies looked at the young filly on their couch.

She smiles at the three ponies in the room and says, " My name is Aurora Midnight."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"I have been l_ _iving with the Apple Family for_ _about a month now. They all have been so nice to. My hoof has gotten better and I have been helping out with things around the house, but I still wondering where did mama gone?"_ I finished writing in my journal that a green elder pony with a grayish whitish main and tail whos name is Granny Smith gave me a day after I came here.

As soon as I closed the journal and levitated it over to put under my pillow, I hurd crys coming from down stairs.

I remember what the orange filly with a yellow main and tail who's name is Applejack asked me to do to help out today.

 _"Aurora, can you help out Granny with Apple Bloom today?"_ _"I have to get down stairs. Apple Bloom needs something."_ I walked out of my room, using my magic to close my door and walked down the stairs down to the living room where a little yellow filly with a red main and tail crawls over to me.

"Rora!" As Apple Bloom shrieked.

"Hello Apple Bloom." I said as I used my magic to pick up the baby filly, and set the yellow filly on my periwinkle back.

I walked into the kitchen and as I did the smell of fresh baking pies hit my nose.

"Hi Granny. AJ asked me to help out with Apple Bloom today." I said as Granny put a pie into the oven.

"Alrighty dear. Make sure she stays in the living room." I nodded as Granny smiled back.

I walked into the living room. I looked back at Apple Bloom who had falling asleep.

 _"Oh Apple Bloom."_ I smiled as I used my magic to pick the sleeping baby filly off of my back and softly I placed her into her play pin. With my magic, I covered Apple Bloom with a pink blanket.

 _"I wish that I had a family like you do."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a half an hour of cleaning up down in the living room and dining room, I was sitting on the living room couch looking out the window at the young red stallion with a orange main and tail named Big Mac with his sister Applejack bucking apples off the apple threes.

I sighed and as I did I hurd Granny Smith come walking in. I looked over to her and I saw that she had a plate of freshly made apple fritters.

I smiled at Granny Smith as she set the plate on the coffee table.

"Thanks Granny. How's everything going in the kitchen?" I asked as Granny looked out the window.

"Everything is going good dear. I brought you these here apple fritters cause I thought that you might be hungry." As Granny said that she looked down to the sleeping Apple Bloom.

I levitated one of the fritters up to my mouth as Granny turned around and started to walk back into the kitchen.

"Well back to baking. These pies won't bake themselves." Granny laughed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

As I took a bite of the apple fritter, Apple Bloom made a small coo nosie. I looked down to see her still asleep but just dreaming and that she had wiggled.

I giggled as I finished the apple fritter and continue to watch Big Mac and Applejack working in the fields.

After about an other half an hour I finished eating my fritters. So I picked up the plate that they had been on and brought it back into the kitchen.

"Thanks again Granny for the apple fritters. They were delicious!" I said as I placed the plate into the sink.

"Your welcome Aurora. Can you be a dear and do the dishes for me?" Granny asked as she set a stack of pie pans, muffin pans, jam jars, whisks, measuring cups and bowls into the sink.

I looked at the stack, then at Granny Smith with a smile, "Yes Granny I will."

I started to do the dishes just as Apple Bloom started to cry.

I was just about to stop when Granny held up a hoof and said, "No dear, you stay here and finish the dishes. I will handle Apple Bloom."

I shook my head, "Granny I promised AJ that I would..."

"Help me with Apple Bloom and you have. So now I have asked you to do the dishes." Granny looked at me. "Now let me handle Apple Bloom."

"Yes Granny." I went back to doing the dishes as Granny went to go an check on Apple Bloom.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I finished the dishes, Big Mac came walking in through the back door with Applejack right behind him.

"Hi Big Mac, AJ how is everything?" I asked as I placed the lasted dish on the drying rack.

"Good Aurora." Big Mac said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"That's good, I'm..."

"Aurora, I thought that I asked you to help out Granny by looking after Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked as Granny walked in holding Apple Bloom.

I was just about say Yes when Granny cut in, "I asked her to do the dishes and Applejack don't boss Aurora around. You understand me?"

"Yes Granny." Applejack said as I sat down next to Big Mac.

Granny handed Apple Bloom over to Applejack, who put the little giggling and wiggling baby pony into her high chair.

Granny made lunch for the five of us. Sliced apples with cucumber lettuce sandwichs and Apple cider.

The five of us sat there talking about how Big Mac got almost 65 apples from one tree. Applejack didn't believe her brother.

After we were done, I was cleaning up when Granny asked Applejack and Big Mac, "Can you two feed the chickens, pick the carrots, celery, lettuce, cucumbers and tomatos before supper?"

I smiled as Applejack snorted and Big Mac chuckled.

"Of course we can Granny." Applejack said as Big Mac ruffled Apple Blooms main.

"Well hope to it you two." Granny smiled as I walked over to her.

"Have fun you two and be careful out there." I yelled after them as I picked up Apple Bloom out of her high chair to wave bye to her older brotbrother and sister.

"We will Aurora." Big Mac said as the two of them disappeared into the fields for the Apple Family Farm.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the hours past by, I helped out Granny by putting apple jam and zabapple jam into jars, boxing apple fritters, muffins and pies and keeping an eye on Apple Bloom.

"Well there youngin' you did a wonderful job helping me today." Granny said as I levitated the boxes of pies into a stack.

"No problem Granny." I smiled as I started to stack all the fritters boxes.

"I will start on dinner. After your done with stack all the boxes can you take a brake and play with Apple Bloom." Granny said as she turned and started to do her magic by starting to make supper.

"Are you shore Granny?" I asked as the last box of fritters layed on the top of the stack.

"Yes I am." Granny said as she opened the fridge.

"Ok Granny." I said as I started to stack the apple jam.

It took me about ten minutes to finish stacking the rest of the jam. It took me an other five minutes to stack the muffins.

After I was done I walked into the living room and as I did Apple Bloom latched onto my hind leg.

"Rora!" Apple Bloom shrieked as I giggled.

"Apple Bloom, I'm all done with work so you know what time it is!" I used my magic to pry the laughing filly off of my leg.

"Play play!" Apple Bloom giggled as I levitated her down by her toys.

I played with Apple Bloom for about a half an hour.

"Dinner!" Granny called out of the kitchen door.

I picked up Apple Bloom and walked into the kitchen. I set the little filly in her high chair before I set the table.

As I finished setting the table, Applejack and Big Mac walked in.

"All right youngin's soups on." Granny said as all of sat down.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The four of us youndin's sat down and Granny started to serve us.

"Whats for dinner tonight, Granny?" Applejack asked as I levitated glasses over to the table.

"Salad, hay burgers and apple pie." Granny said as she served Big Mac and Apple Bloom.

"Yummy!" Apple Bloom shrieked as she looked at the older green mare.

I smiled as I poured each of us a glass of water and gave Apple Bloom a sippy cup of water.

"Thank you Aurora." Granny said as she served Applejack and herself.

"No problem Granny." I said as I set the pitcher of water onto the table.

I used my magic you pull out my chair to sit in as Granny served me.

"Dinner looks delicious Granny." I smiled as Granny sat down.

"It is Granny." Big Mac said as he took a bite of his hay burger.

The five of us ate our dinner. Applejack and Big Mac told us about their day. Like how many apples they picked.

When all of our salads and hay burgers where done, Granny gave us all a piece of apple pie.

"So, Big Mac are we still going to town tommarrwo?" Applejack asked as I levitated the dirty plates into the sink.

"Yep, we are AJ." Big Mac said as he took a bite of his piece of pie.

I sat down and just looked at pie.

"Dear, what wrong?" Granny asked as she put her hoof on my shoulder.

"Nothing Granny. I was just thinking." I said as as smiled up at her.

"Aurora, if you want to go to town tommarrwo?" Granny smiles at me.

"Yes please." I said as smiled at everyone.

Everyone smiled and we finished our pie.


End file.
